<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾明】回家 by Elaine0415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304821">【艾明】回家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine0415/pseuds/Elaine0415'>Elaine0415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine0415/pseuds/Elaine0415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*艾明友情向。If白夜篇死去的是阿尔敏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, 艾明 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾明】回家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔敏蹲下身来，仔细地察看艾伦右脚脚踝的伤势。</p><p>“还好，好像只是扭到了，没有伤到骨头，虽然肿得很高……”阿尔敏试探地捏了捏艾伦的伤处，换来他一声忍痛的低呼，急忙缩回手去。</p><p>“怎么办……你连路都走不了了，还是先中止训练任务回营地吧。”阿尔敏担心地说。</p><p>艾伦懊恼地用拳头捶了一下地面，这已经不是他第一次运用立体机动装置时出意外了，说完全不挫败是不可能的。野外分组训练任务开始后不到一刻钟就挂了彩，甚至还连累了同组的阿尔敏……他此刻的心情糟糕透了。</p><p>阿尔敏抬起头看了看四周：“其他小组应该就在不远处，艾伦你在这里等一下，我去找人来帮忙。”</p><p>“才不要！让别人看到我这副样子，背地里不知道要怎么笑话我。”艾伦气恼地说，仿佛已经看到让那张马脸露出可恶的嘲讽笑容。</p><p>阿尔敏无奈地笑了一下，他的发小总是在各种事情上流露出不服输的孩子气。</p><p>“那……我背着你回去好吗？我又不是外人，不会到处乱说的，等快到营地就把你放下来，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把手臂环上阿尔敏的肩膀的一瞬间，艾伦就后悔了。</p><p>阿尔敏的后背比平时看上去还要窄，他长手长脚地往上一趴，简直不知道手臂该往哪搭，只好别别扭扭地垂在他的身前。</p><p>他早该想到，一米六三的身高放在女孩子身上也算娇小玲珑，连三笠都比阿尔敏高半个头，阿尔敏怎么能背得动他？</p><p>“阿尔敏，算了，放我下来吧。”艾伦说。</p><p>“没事的，我能背得动，艾伦又不是特别重。假如换成是莱纳的话，我才不会随便逞英雄呢。”阿尔敏开玩笑地说。</p><p>他的发小略显单薄的脊背稳稳地托着他，艾伦不知道阿尔敏哪来的力气走得这么稳，这家伙明明连五公里负重拉练都才堪堪及格，怎么有信心把他背回营地里去。</p><p>艾伦安静地趴在阿尔敏的背上，阿尔敏也没有说话，两人之间只剩下阿尔敏微微急促的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这片树林好像我们三个以前捡柴火的地方。”阿尔敏忽然说。</p><p>艾伦抬头看了看，说：“是啊。树种是一样的。”</p><p>两个人不约而同地想起了从小长大的西甘希纳区，又陷入了短暂的沉默。</p><p>“呐，阿尔敏，你有没有想过。假如没有发生这么多事，我、你还有三笠一直在西甘希纳区生活，现在会在做什么。”</p><p>阿尔敏微微一怔，艾伦很少有这样不切实际的幻想，更遑论在他面前说出口。</p><p>艾伦总是意志坚定，向着目标勇往直前的，仿佛什么都无法动摇他驱逐巨人的决心。他好像从没有过迷茫、犹豫和自我怀疑，也不愿沉湎于一刻的安逸。</p><p>“艾伦还是会加入调查兵团的吧，毕竟你一直以来的心愿都是去看墙外的世界。你去做训练兵的话，三笠当然也会跟着去，你们两个一起去了南方训练兵团。至于我……”阿尔敏苦恼地思索着。</p><p>“你大概会留在西甘希纳区，做一个发明家？学者？或者老师？你从小就喜欢看书，懂得那么多我不知道的事，打架又很烂，应该不会干打打杀杀的事吧……”艾伦漫无边际地想象着。</p><p>“诶，原来艾伦给'我'规划的未来是这样的啊。”阿尔敏笑着，捞着艾伦的腿弯往上托了托，“只有我一个人留在西甘希纳区，真是狡猾啊艾伦，我会想你们的。”</p><p>“等我在调查兵团站稳脚跟，就把你请来当顾问，帮我们发明新式武器。等我把世界上所有巨人都驱逐了，就带你一起去看海。”艾伦伏在阿尔敏的耳边，轻声而郑重地说。</p><p>“好啊，真是期待呢。”阿尔敏配合地说，侧过头看着他，眸子里亮亮的，像夜空里的星子。</p><p>“我们约定好了哦，艾伦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“至少……让我安葬好他。”</p><p>艾伦剧烈地呛咳了几声，吐出一口混合着断齿的血沫，被重击过的脸颊还在隐隐作痛。</p><p>远方的天空蔚蓝如洗，像是一整块纯净无暇的蓝宝石，像是阿尔敏曾经告诉他的，他们约定要一起去看的蓝色的大海。</p><p>像是那个人再也无法睁开的眼眸。</p><p>他跪在发小的身侧，把他僵硬焦黑的双臂环在自己的脖子上。三笠流着眼泪站在一旁，默默地用皮带把停止了呼吸的阿尔敏固定在他的后背上，扶着他吃力地站起身来。</p><p>真轻啊，艾伦茫然地想。</p><p>记忆里他上一次背阿尔敏，还是在西甘希纳区的时候，他背着急性阑尾炎发作的阿尔敏去他爸爸的诊所，跌跌撞撞地一路狂奔。阿尔敏痛得浑身颤抖，紧紧地蜷缩成一只小虾米，伏在他的后背上，又瘦又小，轻得不像七八岁的孩子。</p><p>那么多年过去了，阿尔敏站在同龄人身边依然是矮矮小小的，矮小得不像一个士兵。</p><p>“你就是用这样一副身躯，和巨人化的贝尔托特正面对峙的吗，阿尔敏？”艾伦轻声问。</p><p>三笠在他身后发出一声悲怆的抽泣。</p><p> </p><p>“阿尔敏……我们回家吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>